


Evenstar

by goldberry90



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Feels, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldberry90/pseuds/goldberry90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima! <br/>Così ti salutano, da tempo immemore, i popoli liberi della Terra di Mezzo.<br/>Elfi, per lo più, alla cui stirpe una volta, per metà appartenevi.<br/>Pochi tra i mortali invece, rammentano la tua storia. E quasi nessuno s’interroga riguardo i tuoi pensieri.<br/>Perché ha forse pensieri una Stella?<br/>Se solo sapessero…<br/>-------<br/>breve introspezione di Eärendil il Marinaio, padre di Elrond e Elros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenstar

Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima!   
   
Così ti salutano, da tempo immemore, i popoli liberi della Terra di Mezzo.  
Elfi, per lo più, alla cui stirpe una volta, per metà appartenevi.  
Pochi tra i mortali invece, rammentano la tua storia. E quasi nessuno s’interroga riguardo i tuoi pensieri.  
Perché ha forse pensieri una Stella?  
 _Se solo sapessero…_  
   
Miti e leggende hanno ammantato nei secoli la tua figura, plasmandola a sembianza della stessa materia degli astri celesti.  
Nebulosa e lontana; irraggiungibile e fredda.  
   
Eärendil, Eärendil! Baluardo della più alta speranza.  
   
Chi ha memoria dell’uomo che fosti una volta?  
Del marito?  
Del padre?  
Sì, il padre…  
Sai di aver perso da tempo, ormai, il diritto a poter usare quel titolo.  
Lo avesti mai?  
Per quanto ti sforzi, non riesci a ricordare quando sia stata l’ultima volta che qualcuno ti ha chiamato così.  
Li hai persi ancor prima di iniziare a conoscerli, i tuoi figli.  
Ed essi hanno imparato a chiamare padre un altro, al tuo posto.  
   
Nessuno conosce il rimpianto che per questo, e per molto altro, ogni giorno ti assale.  
E ti assalirà sempre, fino a quando durerà il mondo.  
Quando la solitudine si fa pressante, e il compito affidatoti dai Valar si rivela per ciò che veramente è: la più velata delle maledizioni, travestita da privilegio.  
   
Nessuno oltre a lei.  
   
Per _lei_ hai scelto tutto ciò. Per _lei_ hai abbandonato per sempre la stirpe di tuo padre.  
Per quella stessa stirpe, e per ogni altro abitante della Terra di Mezzo, hai detto addio a ogni residua speranza di poter ritrovare i frutti del tuo amore.  
   
Osasti ciò che nessuno ha mai osato, ti spingesti più in là di quanto fosse mai consentito. E splendeva luminoso, il Gioiello sulla fronte di _lei_ , sempre di _lei_ , a farvi da guida.  
Lei, l’unica che ti rimane ora, specchio di un passato che mai più tornerà.  
Quando le preferisti il Mare, e una barca divenne la tua sposa. Le onde e i flutti i tuoi figli.  
Il tuo cuore era inquieto, mendico di un’altra terra e di un’altra famiglia. Non seppe far tesoro di ciò che aveva di fronte.  
La realtà.  
Il presente.  
E sono pensieri che non hanno futuro ora, i tuoi, Eärendil, Stella della Sera, Prigioniero di Vingilot, colei che un tempo fu supremo simbolo di libertà. Perché nemmeno Eru, l’Uno può mutare quello che è stato.  
In nessun modo potrai quindi mai fare ammenda o riavere ciò che perdesti. A cui, pur in buona fede, hai voltato le spalle.  
Ma il tuo sacrificio non è stato vano, e si fa leggero ogni volta il tuo cuore, quando il Sole cala e puoi osservare la Terra dormire.  
Puoi osservare i tuoi figli, dormire.  
Perché il loro futuro è salvo, luminoso e certo.  
Come la Stella che sei diventato.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Storia postata anche sul sito Efp, dove il mio nickname è leila91


End file.
